


Clear the Air, Kiss my Lips, Love Me Again

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Handon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: She felt his lips press against her forehead, "I need you to know that us making love isn't going to solidify that fact though." Hope's eyebrows raised in skepticism at that comment, "My love for you had already been solidified prior to us ever jumping into bed together, Hope Mikaelson." (Post:2x08) SMUT
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**So, after receiving another anonymous ask on Tumblr with the request of yet another Hope and Landon oneshot, I decided to open up the Google Docs and try to wrack my scrambled brain for words, any words. I know Handon is not a popular ship, at least not one that is written, and I also know that I'm your go-to author when you want a Handon fic. The pressure is real because of that, but also incredibly appreciated:)**

**I have no summary at the moment, but this is taking place during the Christmas episode after Handon reunites. Again, let's see how many words I can get onto this Google Doc before I inevitably delete them and am forced to start all over again. Because if you're an actual writer, then you should understand very clearly what I mean. If you don't ever find yourself having to continuously delete words while screaming in aggravation at your computer because you can't seem to find the proper words to go along with their meanings, then sweetheart, I applaud you. Seriously.**

**Anyways, you want Handon?**

**You should know that my sweat and blood comes along with it.**

**Appreciate it.**

**Like, reblog and review.**

**Now onto the show.**

A soft sigh of fulfillment escaped past her lips, as the fingers of one hand became deeply tangled in his black curls. Her other hand was still cupping the bottom of his cheek, gently assisting him in tilting his head in the direction opposite of hers, needing their kiss to become even deeper. "Landon." She murmured his name softly against his lively lips that kept moving hungrily with hers, her fingers now tugging at his black curls.

Hope would allow herself to relish in this moment. She would allow herself to indulge in the simple pleasure that was emanating from his lips moving against hers. She would allow herself to surrender, to give in to this one desire. She wouldn't fight the soft sighs that would show him how much she wanted it. She wouldn't fight the soft gasp that emitted from her mouth after he abruptly turned her around until her back was flat against his chest. She would allow herself to moan, to pant, and to want _more_ as she felt him start to pepper kisses across her neck. She would even allow herself to whine with need without feeling terrified that he would use her blatant desperation against her later.

Because he wouldn't do that to her, she reminded herself as she let her head tilt to one side, a soft shudder escaping her lips as she gave him all the space he needed to continue to press kisses against her skin. She knew that he would never take her vulnerability and run with it, only to later use it as a weapon specifically designed for her. Anyone else would though. Anyone else would smirk at the idea of seeing the strong, unbreakable and powerful Hope Mikaelson coming apart at the seams, but not him.

She felt him grip her waist, his fingers sliding underneath the hem of her shirt only slightly as his lips continued to suck on her neck. She moaned again as her hips began to shift with a need, which caused her jean bottom to rub up against his jeans. His fingers felt scorching against the skin of her bare waist and everything was happening so slowly, so fucking slowly. "Landon," She whined with aggravation.

Landon disconnected his mouth from her neck and pressed a gentle kiss on the side of her ear, "Hope, I know what you want," He whispered in a firm but understanding tone, wanting her to know that he understood her desire to make a run for his bed, "and trust me when I say that the want is clouding my mind just as much, but there is no need to rush it." One hand slid up her stomach and gently cupped one of her breasts through her bra, "I just got you back," He placed another kiss on the side of her neck while keeping his hand completely still over her breast, "and I want to enjoy you first."

She felt frozen against his chest. His tone sounded almost authoritative and that alone caused Hope to immediately become compliant with his request. She had never thought, or even imagined that Landon could sound that unbelievably sensuous before. His tone consisted of pure confidence and it had left Hope wondering if maybe he had lied about being a virgin, especially after his mouth had lowered back down to suck on her pulse point, causing another tortured shudder to escape past her lips.

A few minutes later, Landon lifted his head from her soft skin and took in his surroundings. Hearing the low pants come from Hope and seeing the bright Christmas lights around them finally made him pause and think. Anyone could come out here at any second and witness this. It'd probably end up being the talk of the entire school and considering he really wanted to take the rest of Hope's clothes off, he figured they'd better quickly move elsewhere.

With a reluctant sigh, Landon's hands slipped out from underneath her shirt, but not before leaving a sweet, closed-mouthed kiss on her forehead by her hairline. "We should probably escape to my room before anyone comes looking for you, huh?" He murmured against her hair.

Hope instantly turned around in his arms. "Yes." Her tone was an abrupt plea, her eyes a dark, smoldering blue, and considering the soft, needy moans that he heard from her just minutes prior, he didn't expect to hear much disagreement from her when he gripped her bottom and dragged her body against his front again.

She felt something hard press against her stomach. "Mm," Hope gasped out in surprise, a feeling of dryness overcoming her mouth. She didn't have to be sexually experienced to know what that was. The feeling of his dick pressing against her only spurred her actions. Hope raised up on her tiptoes and grabbed the side of his neck, quickly forcing their lips back together again. Her leg raised up and urgently wrapped itself around his waist and she probably would have even jumped up if she believed Landon could hold her.

His eyes widened. "Hope," Landon panted against her swollen lips, his hand subconsciously gripping her thigh to hold her, "we should really stop for a second." He could feel her breathing quicken, her ample chest rising and pressing up against him with her every exhale. She reluctantly let go of his lips. "This isn't the place." Landon cupped her flushed face, stroking her cheek, "When we make it up to my room and the door is closed, we can completely lose ourselves in each other, I promise."

With a sigh of displeasure, Hope let her leg drop back down on the cement and took a small step back, her blue eyes flickering to the entryway. Her gaze shifted back to him with an adjuring stare, silently telling him that she wanted to get to his room as quickly as possible. His response was a nod of agreement before he took her hand and started their short walk back into the Salvatore boarding house.


	2. Ch. 2

And as soon as they walked around the corner, the whispers started. Landon and Hope were not surprised though. And the people who weren't whispering to their friends decided to walk up to the couple. 

"Hey Landon, Hope, nice to see you two together."

"Kaleb," Landon smiled in a warm greeting, but made sure to keep his feet moving as he felt Hope's fingers begin to tense in his grip. She clearly didn't want to be bothered with conversation. He didn't blame her. They both had one destination in mind and if anyone decided to deter them from such a destination, neither of them would be happy to say the least. 

He simply clapped his friend on the shoulder, calling behind him as he continued to guide his girlfriend down the rest of the crowded hall and up to his room, "We'll talk later, yeah." 

"Sure." Kaleb smirked. "You two have fun." 

Landon rolled his eyes and kept walking down the hall, shaking hands, smiling and sharing as few words as possible with fellow friends and acquaintances alike. He didn't care about what anyone thought right now. All he cared about was Hope and what she needed from him. And what she needed didn’t involve any of his friends, nor anyone else. 

Landon and Hope turned around the last corner that led to the staircase, only to run straight into Dr. Saltzman. Their feet were practically inches from his and it didn't help that Hope's face was still flushed. 

Alaric took in the couple with a thoughtful look, "Landon," He nodded curtly, "nice for you to make your grand return." His eyes then narrowed down at their hands interlaced together. 

With a pardoning look, Dr. Saltzman peered straight into Hope's blue eyes and simply said with a voice that held no emotion, "I wasn't here." 

Hope's eyes flickered down to the floor as her body nestled closer into Landon's side for comfort. His thumb stroked her palm softly as he stared down their former headmaster with perseverance. 

Giving the couple one last look, Alaric let out a sigh and shook his head with disappointment, before walking the other direction. He wasn't stupid though, far from it. He obviously knew what they had planned. It was clear in their facial expressions. It was clear in Hope's flushed and startled face. It was clear when he had walked in on them making out six months ago. He still remembered it and it caused his gagging reflex to enact. It was even clear in Landon's protective stare as Dr. Saltzman watched the boy's dark-green eyes basically fight with the headmaster's to move.

And maybe Alaric should have stopped them. 

Maybe he wasn't exactly the best headmaster if he was about to let two seventeen-year-old teens (under his supervision, no less) strut up his damn stairs to legitimately go have sex, but he also knew damn well that Hope wasn't your average seventeen-year-old. She was going to do what she wanted, whether it was right now, or late tonight when everyone else was asleep. 

Dr. Saltzman was frustrated. 

Hope just did what she wanted. She always did. He couldn't stop her before. He couldn't stop her from jumping into Malivore and he sure as hell couldn't stop her from possibly making this huge mistake, no matter how badly his heart urged him to. 

Was Hope even ready for sex? Her emotions were completely out of control right now. She had barely gotten back to earth after sacrificing herself. She even had to watch that boy forget about her. And did Hope even know about Landon’s attempts to have sex with Josie a few weeks ago? Dorian had told him about Landon searching for a condom and it made Alaric want to punch the Phoenix boy in the throat then and after seeing him with Hope just now. He understood that Landon had forgotten Hope, but it didn't stop his protective nature from kicking in. In Alaric's opinion, that Phoenix boy seriously needed to learn to keep his dick in his pants. 

Hope was certainly not one of his daughters. He knew that. Because had he punched Landon, not only would he be assaulting a teenager, but Hope would have quite literally pummeled his ass into the ground. Because she was Hope Mikaelson and she carried the power to do it. The girl couldn't be his daughter because Alaric knew deep down that it just _didn't_ fit their type of relationship, but he still cared deeply for her. And just thinking about what Hope was heading upstairs to do with that boy caused Dr. Saltzman's eyes to pinch shut as he struggled to breathe. He could only hope that Hope knew the right decision for herself, and if she believed that she was making the right decision, he knew that he literally didn't possess the power to stand in her way. 

He slammed his office door shut with irritation. 

Dorian stared at him like he grew two heads. 

"Hope and Landon." Alaric huffed.

"Oh, damn.. Should we evacuate the building or?" 

Alaric could only scoff in disgust as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon out from underneath his desk.

He'd need it soon enough.

"You know, we know that Hope and Landon have been dating for quite a while." Dorian shrugged, "They literally escaped death, not once, but twice. And while I obviously don't outright agree with their decisions, their reason behind feeling this need to take this opportunity to express their love is probably centered around the fact that madness continues to ensue around them and-"

"Dorian, did I ask you for your damn thoughts?" 

He immediately shut his mouth. "Imma evacuate now."

After the door closed, Alaric closed his eyes and tipped back in his chair. He knew Dorian had a point. He even knew Hope and Landon had a point, but it didn't make the situation better. 

Was it truly a better decision to rush into something simply because of the fear that it might not happen later…? That opportunity would simply pass you by. He remembered seeing Hope's devastated face after she saw Landon's mangled body lying on the forest floor, his jugular completely torn out. He had witnessed that teenage girl leaning over that boy's cold body while struggling to breathe. He remembered hearing the silent, gut-wrenching sobs that had racked her body, the way her shoulders trembled as Dr. Saltzman had watched her pull him close. But most importantly, he remembered Hope screaming up at Rafael to give Landon "that last bit of respect" even after his death.

Dr. Saltzman knew very well how hard it had to have been for Hope to hold herself back from lighting Milton on fire herself. He had told Kaleb that he knew Hope would offer up her blood, but the truth was that he didn't in that brief moment. A necessity for revenge had been deeply embedded into the Tribrid because of her family history, so it had indeed surprised him greatly when she fell to her knees and healed the boy. Was it her love and respect for Landon that aided Hope in that mature decision?

Did she love him? 

Teenage love was finicky, he knew, but could it be possible that Hope truly and deeply loved that boy?

He didn't have an answer. 

But Landon came back from the dead.

He was a Phoenix. And not likely to die anytime soon. 

So, why was Hope rushing this? 

Dr. Saltzman didn't have an answer for that either. 


	3. Ch. 3

"That was awkward," Hope whispered softly once Landon closed his bedroom door.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, "Are you ok?" Landon brushed her auburn waves aside with his hand before placing one small kiss on the back of her neck. "I know you feel deep respect for him."

Hope let out a content sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder. She could get used to her boyfriend pressing his lips against her neck more often. It was a simple gesture of love, but one that felt extremely electrifying to her, especially whenever his fingertips lightly grazed her skin to move her hair aside. "You know what I feel deeply about right now?" Hope shifted her neck slightly until she could comfortably peck the corner of his mouth before turning around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and tilted her head up to stare into his green eyes with a loving smile, "Wanting you. And me. On your bed. Over there." She gestured with her head towards the empty bed just inches away.

Landon could only stare.

He was completely mesmerized by her.

"That's what I feel deeply about right now." Hope hummed as she started backing him up across his room with her palm on his chest. He didn't move to stop her. The finger of her other hand fiddled with the hoodie of his jean jacket, "and this jacket?" She tugged on it, "Take it off." Hope sent him another smile, pushing him back onto the mattress. She instantly situated herself on top of him, her movements hurried as she slid her legs over his thighs until she was seated into a straddle.

Landon removed his jacket and gripped her hips, his hands palming the side of her bottom as he pulled her body closer against his crotch. He could feel himself beginning to harden tremendously, probably because of their current position and the fact that his dick was now pressing up against Hope's heat even though she was still clothed in her jeans. He could tell she felt his hardness too, even if only slightly, because she was biting her bottom lip and he saw her eyes nervously flickering down to where their bodies met.

Landon whispered, "Hope, does this feel good?" He gently helped guide her hips down to grind against his hardness. He wanted her to feel it completely. A surprised moan emanated from her throat. That had felt so _good_ between her legs. Really good. Hope's hands rose to rest on his shoulders as her hips started to roll with his movements, almost as if it were instinct. It took her a second to form a response because of the friction she felt. She could feel his dick pressing up against the apex of her thighs, almost as if he was attempting to locate her opening even through her jeans. She nodded, a louder moan slipping past her lips when she felt him begin to thrust up against her. She leaned her chest forward to capture his mouth, wasting no time in sliding her tongue against his lips. Landon groaned, opening his mouth to his girlfriend, his thrusts against her jeans gaining pace. Hope cupped his cheek as she leaned her body forward, causing him to fall back against the pillows as she continued to kiss him feverishly. As her bottom continued to grind down on his bulge, she felt no fear of disturbance. For once, there were no monsters to fight and sure as hell no Dr. Saltzman to barge in on them. She knew Landon made sure of that when he locked the door.

This was about her and Landon's pleasure. This was finally their time to prove to the other how much they were absolutely _in_ _love_ with each other. To Hope, this moment was special and bittersweet at the same time, because considering what had even led them to reach this point, she felt her happiness was that of a record disc before it would inevitably receive one scratch. A flurry of happy, delightful music humming in her ears until she would inevitably lose him again--the wet tears brimming in her eyes as she continued to rub her tongue passionately against his hadn't failed to remind her that she would(it wasn't a matter of if, but instead a matter of when)- and it would cause her even more heartache, the ragged pieces coming from the mere thought of another broken heart stabbing her continuously, like a scratched disc attempting to play in a perfectly well-built record player--on repeat. But Hope wouldn't allow herself to drown in those dark, depressing thoughts now. She _couldn't_ , especially if this moment was to be one of the few opportunities that she'd get to truly be with him. She would instead smile, moan and break apart in his arms as she allowed herself the chance to drown in him first. 

His leg wrapping around her lower back interrupted Hope's balance, giving him the chance to roll them over. He heard a little huff of protest arise from her throat and it caused him to grin. She really was gaining enjoyment out of their lovemaking, and it made him beyond pleased because after everything that happened, especially after the horrific amount of pain his girlfriend had endured, her _pleasure_ was of the utmost importance to him. Landon was still nestled in-between her thighs, his hard-on beginning to lengthen even more. He figured it was about time to start slipping those tight, black jeans down her legs (incredibly attractive legs, he thought, as they were thick and toned, probably because of her many training sessions with Dr. Saltzman). Truth be told though; he couldn't decide what he wanted to see first. Her beautiful breasts, or her folds outlined by her panties, which he knew concealed her wetness. The space between her jeans even felt a little moist, he noticed, after he gingerly cupped her mound. The small action caused Hope to whine and grind her hips up against his hand. He kept his hand there, rubbing her gently as he applied pressure with the heel of his palm, as they continued to kiss earnestly. His nose soon picked up a strong aroma. Sex and sweat. He assumed it was her arousal. Oh, she was most definitely dripping if he could smell the scent already, he thought, releasing a deep groan into her mouth. He really needed to break away from her lips and put his mouth to use elsewhere. His mouth between her legs, or even his teeth nipping at her thick thighs, seemed like a good place to start. Just how far can I thrust my tongue inside her, Landon thought with a smirk. He began to focus his open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone and down her neck. How would she even react? Probably quite _positively_ if it was any indication to the soft, continuous moans that she was emitting right now, as his lips started to place kisses on her very apparent cleavage. Her wetness was calling to him. Her blouse and jeans were coming off and they were coming off now, he decided.

How could he had ever thought he and Josie would have eventually had sex? The idea disgusted him now. Not because it was Josie; who was a beautiful, even-tempered and sweet brunette girl who he _adored_ , but instead because she wasn't his auburn-haired, hard-minded, incredibly hot-tempered and feisty girlfriend, who he could roll his eyes at while feeling profoundly _in love_ at the same time. Despite the several troublesome flaws that Hope carried into their relationship, many of which he didn't have to tolerate when he was with Josie, it didn't matter. Because what might appear to look perfect on paper wasn't nearly that perfect to his heart. Simply put, Landon didn't pick Hope because she was a better companion. That was laughable because the dead truth was (despite the fact that his girl would no doubt argue against it), Landon knew Josie would have been the easier girlfriend. The easier choice. She would have been the more _stable_ girlfriend because Hope Mikaelson was a complete and utter mess, beginning with her trust issues and not even ending with her last name being _Mikaelson_. He couldn't look at her without seeing some kind of baggage. He had meant it when he told Josie that there was no better conscience to be in a relationship with (Hope included), but all of that still _didn't_ matter.

He wasn't going to leave Hope. And the reason wasn’t even because he was so deeply in love with her. It was because Landon had _promised_ Hope his unconditional love before his eyes ever looked in Josie's direction. His _job_ now was to stand up tall and fight Hope's struggles as if they were his own, because you don't break a promise just because you might stumble across an easier choice. He could have loved Josie and maybe even a part of him did choose her. In a way--at least his mind. Because there would be times that would inevitably come when he'd start to feel overly exhausted with Hope, either because of her stubborn choice to not confide in him for the millionth time, or even her persistence to not allow him to make his own damn choices. But his heart--his heart--had long belonged to Hope. Landon even knew that he'd have those days when he'd wish that he did take the easy way out. He'd have those days when he'd walk away from her after another senseless argument that turned into a screaming match, but he also knew that his feet would always drag him back to her, because she had already stole his heart and he wasn't getting it back. Landon _didn't_ want it back though because he knew that despite the fight that they'd no doubt have come next week, being with Hope caused him to _feel_ everything(the severe pain and the endless frustration, but also the immense happiness and love) that the otherwise sweet and stable brunette did not. And to feel _alive_ was how Landon preferred it to be over being in some easy relationship that had minimal issues.

"Landon," He heard his girlfriend mumble with a complaint.

"I know, I know." Landon murmured tenderly, fully aware of the dire ache she probably felt down below. "Let me unbutton your jeans, yeah? I can relieve some of that pressure. Is that ok?" His thumb and forefinger were already grabbing the button on her jeans before he asked for her consent.


End file.
